Pasión en el establo RESUBIDO
by redfruitslice
Summary: AUHetalia. Antonio es el chico del establo que cuida de los caballos en el establo del la familia Vargas donde el joven Lovino practica la equitación a diario, pero el español no puede evitar que su imaginación vuele mientras le ve montar a caballo.


**_[RESUBIDO]_**

**_Les diré la verdad, quería editar este, lo releí y lo arreglé lo mejor que pude porque es la única historia que tengo completa. La verdad es que voy a quitar "Vida en Tecnicolor" porque no sé cómo acabarlo y no se me ocurre ya que escribir, además quiero empezar otra historia. _**

**_BTW el nombre de este fic es un asco, lo sé, parece nombre de película porno barata ¡pero no me juzguen! XD_**

**_AU Hetalia._**

**_No soy dueña de nada, ni de Hetalia ni de los personajes de Hidekaz... ni siquiera tengo un caballo! D':_**

**_Bueno, lets get it started!_**

**_Pasión en el establo_**

Todos los días el joven Lovino Vargas, un muchacho de una familia italiana bastante acaudalada, llegaba puntualmente a entrenar con su caballo, llevaba años en ello y era un muy buen jinete, había ganado varias competencias y era evidente que le apasionaba el deporte tanto como los caballos. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el español que cuidaba de los animales del establo siempre disfrutaba observando la dedicación que el muchacho ponía en ello y todo el tiempo se le quedaba mirando mientras la sesión transcurría, pero Antonio no solo admiraba aquello del joven. Lovino era físicamente perfecto ante los ojos del español, le había visto crecer y madurar durante los años y, aunque sonara como un pervertido al admitirlo, se sentía sexualmente atraído por él y cuando le veía sobre su caballo haciendo acrobacias y haciendo marchar al equino con pasos agraciados mientras veía su trasero en ese ajustado uniforme de equitación rebotar sobre el lomo del animal se imaginaba cómo sería tener al italiano montando sobre él... ¡Oh, Dios! El solo pensar en ello le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que el entrenamiento llegara a su fin. Lovino por otra parte era bastante consciente de la mirada del español sobre él pero ni siquiera se acercaba a dar con la verdadera razón de ella, solo pensaba que el otro estaba observando su técnica, a la que ciertamente le ponía mucho empeño.

Después de la práctica el italiano acostumbraba a pasar algún tiempo con su caballo y hoy no era diferente. Lovino llevó al animal al establo que Antonio ya había preparado para él, le quitó su silla y sus riendas y preparó un cepillo para acicalarlo un poco. Antonio también le observaba mientras lo hacía, después de todo era parte de su trabajo pero el italiano insistía en hacerlo él mismo para fortalecer su vínculo con la bestia, un gran caballo purasangre al que había llamado Altair y que tenía desde que era un potrillo. Se lo regaló su padre cuando tenía 12 años y ya habían pasado 5 años de eso. Habían crecido juntos y a Lovino le encantaba cepillarle, incluso a veces le hacía algunas trenzas en su crin, desde pequeño quiso aprender cómo cuidar de él. Antonio, que trabajaba con su padre en aquel establo desde la edad de 15 años, fue quien le enseñó a cuidar del equino correctamente, a pesar del temperamento irascible del menor el español siempre le tuvo en estima y le enseñó con paciencia todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar del animal y así les vio crecer al chico y a su caballo además del amor de Lovino por la equitación.

Para el joven italiano, a pesar de que Antonio no era mucho mayor que él, el español era un modelo a seguir, podía notar el amor del chico por los caballos y quería aprender a cuidarlos como él lo hacía. Pronto los dos se hicieron más cercanos y podría decirse que buenos amigos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y al entrar Lovino a la pubertad, empezó a notar cosas de Antonio... el chico tenía una morena piel y torso fornido debido al trabajo en el establo y sus ojos verdes eran casi hipnotizantes...Tenía que traer algo por él para notar ese tipo de cosas. Y ahora a sus 17 años trataba de disimular sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía. El español estaba terminando su carrera en veterinaria y además sería mal visto estar con otro hombre y de bajo estatus como él, eso ignorando el hecho de que a lo mejor el otro ni siquiera le atrajeran los hombres (y qué equivocado estaba), así que tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos el muchacho ponía una máscara de rudeza con el mayor, aunque el otro hiciera oídos sordos a sus insultos y malos tratos.

-Bastardo, tráeme agua para Altair- Le pidio al español, que estaba recostado contra una cerca mirando atentamente al menor.

-Como ordene, joven amo- Contestó el otro en tono jocoso mientras traía una cubeta llena con agua limpia para el sediento caballo, la puso en el contenedor del agua del animal que en seguida se dispuso a beber de él. Lovino rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario. No le gustaba pedir favores y ciertamente aquello había sonado como una orden, aún así él no consideraba al español como un simple sirviente ni nada por el estilo.

-Idiota...- Murmuró yendo el mismo por un bulto de heno para dar de comer al equino del que tanto cuidaba, demasiado orgulloso como para pedir el favor al español, que le miraba con interés mientras el otro se agachaba a recoger el alimento y lo cargaba con algo de dificultad, desde su punto de vista estaba muy mono esforzándose por hacerlo él mismo.

Pero de nuevo, por más que se esforzara, Lovino era bastante conocido por su torpeza, por desgracia cargar aquello le impedía que viera lo que había a su paso en el suelo y no vio una cuerda que estaba torpemente tirada por ahí y el italiano tropezó cayendo de de cabeza entre el bulto de paja que llevaba dejando salir un pequeño quejido.

Antonio no pudo contener la risa. -Jaja, Lovi ¿estás bien?- Preguntó tratando de contenerse, el pobre italiano se sentó en el suelo con algunas pajas enredadas en su cabello e inicialmente muerto de vergüenza, con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-Tsk... ¡Maldición, deja de reírte bastardo! Seguro que ha sido tu culpa, joder ¡¿A quién se le ocurre dejar una estúpida cuerda en el paso de la gente?! ¡Y deja de decirme Lovi!- Se quejó el otro intentando levantarse pero apenas apoyó su pie en el suelo otro quejido salió de su boca. No podía apoyarlo, le dolía bastante y al parecer se había torcido el tobillo por la caída. -M-merda...-

Antonio notó que el otro parecía estar adolorido se preocupó al instante y dejó de reír para ir a ver de cerca que le ocurría al menor. -¿De verdad te duele mucho?- Preguntó con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

-¡Claro que me duele, idiota, si no, no estaría sentado en el suelo en el que defecan los caballos a diario, joder!- Se quejó Lovino, sintiendo que el dolor se incrementaba con cada segundo.

-El suelo está limpio, si eso te preocupa, ya lo había limpiado... -le removió los cabellos al otro quitándole algunas pajitas de la cabeza.- pero déjame poner el alimento de Altair en su lugar y te reviso eso en la cabaña ¿Vale?- Y diciendo eso fue, le puso la comida al equino y regresó al lado del afligido italiano que seguía intentando levantarse sin éxito.

-Tranquilo, mi tomatito, te cargaré hasta mi casa, allá tengo vendas y medicina para el dolor ¿Sí?- Entonces el español tomó al chico en sus brazos cargándole como una princesa, no sabía qué le molestaba más, el que le llamara "su tomatito" o la forma en que le estaba cargando, ambas cosas eran demasiado vergonzosas, pero todo el camino hasta la cabaña se estuvo quejando y retorciéndose por ello.

Al final del tortuoso camino, tortuoso para Lovino, Antonio iba feliz y sonriente de llevar a su italiano hasta su casa. Allá, solían vivir él y su padre, pero este último se había ido a realizar una especialización en la rama de la veterinaria que estudia los caballos [no tengo ni idea de cómo podría llamarse eso pero da igual XD] así que la casa estaba toda para él solo. La casa se la había dejado la familia Vargas para que vivieran cerca al establo y que sus caballos estuvieran permanentemente bajo cuidado, ya que eran bastante reconocidos por ello y la casa era decente y el salario óptimo así que era un trabajo de lo más privilegiado para la familia de Antonio.

El español llevó al menor hasta su habitación para que estuviera cómodo mientras revisaba su tobillo malherido, buscó su botiquín de primeros auxilios y se sentó en la cama junto al menor.

-Veamos...- Dijo analizando la situación. -Creo que tenemos que quitarte la bota primero.- Continuó, disponiéndose a hacer lo que decía, pero el italiano estaba algo asustado, le dolía bastante y pensó que era mejor si lo hacía él mismo con calma. Primero se deshizo de la otra bota para poder poner el otro pié sobre la cama, luego tomó aire, levantó la pierna lesionada y empezó a deslizar la larga bota lentamente como si tratara de causarse la menor conmoción para evitar el dolor.

Esta acción por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por el otro que de alguna manera se le hizo increíblemente sensual el ver como poco a poco se iba revelando la pierna del menor, aunque aún tenía el pantalón y los calcetines bajo las botas, así que sin poder evitarlo más, se acercó u poco y tomó la pierna del italiano con delicadeza.

-Déjame ayudarte, te prometo que tendré cuidado...- Dijo empezando a deslizar el calcetín de la pierna del menor lentamente con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía, luego contempló la primera porción de piel despojada de ropa... notando poco después que el tobillo si estaba algo inflamado.

El italiano estaba algo avergonzado por lo que el otro había hecho pero también estaba preocupado por su lesión. -¿Está muy mal?- Preguntó al ver que el otro se quedaba mirando.

La voz de Lovino sacó al español de su trance. -¿Eh? ¡No!- Dijo sonriendo. –No está roto ni nada, es solo una torcedura, no te preocupes. Te haré un pequeño masaje con una crema analgésica y lo vendaré. ¡Hasta podrás irte caminando a casa~! -Comentó optimista.

-Más vale que sea así, necesito seguir montando a caballo ¡habrá una competencia pronto!- Mientras el italiano hablaba el español se ponía algo de crema en las manos.

-Claro que podrás, Lovi~- Dijo empezando a masajear el tobillo del menor, éste dejó salir varios quejidos que impidieron que se refiriera a ese sobrenombre que siempre usaba el español, pero poco a poco el analgésico fue haciendo efecto y el dolor ya casi se iba por completo ¡Antonio tenía verdaderamente unas manos mágicas! Pero no era algo que el italiano fuera a admitir en voz alta. Después de un rato el masaje se hizo más placentero Lovino empezó a relajarse, pero no era la intención del mayor tener al otro dormido en su cama, o tal vez sí, pero no por un masaje en el pie, por lo que dio por terminada la sesión. Deslizó sus manos una última vez por el pie del muchacho y lo observó con detenimiento. -Tienes unos pies muy hermosos...- Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El menor creyó haber escuchado eso, pero no estaba seguro, casi se había quedado dormido así que pensó que su mente estaba jugando con él, pero entonces el otro se inclinó y besó suavemente su pie, eso fue lo que le hizo recuperar la conciencia completamente al italiano.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- dijo avergonzado, recostándose sobre sus codos para ver de qué se trataba.

-Es para qué te sanes más rápido~- Le contestó el moreno, con una sonrisa juguetona dándole otro beso en el mismo lugar.

-¡D-Deja de hacerlo, maldición!- Replicó, su cara enrojeciéndose más e incorporándose por completo.

Antonio solo rió notando eso y se dispuso a vendar la lesión.

Mientras trabajaba en el vendaje, el español quiso probar su suerte, no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto pero sentía que tal vez esa sería su mejor oportunidad para confesar lo que sentía por el menor, así que cuando finalmente terminó se movió más cerca del italiano, esto alteró un poco al otro pero no se movió de su lugar, aunque le inquietaba la cercanía del otro.

-¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó nervioso, al ver la cara de seriedad que de repente tenía el mayor.

El español no le quitaba los ojos de encima y de pronto levantó su mano y acarició el rostro del joven.

-Lovino... yo...he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo... Me gustas. -Dijo sin rodeos. -Te quiero.

El italiano no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. El hombre del que también se sentía atraído correspondía a sus sentimientos pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer o qué decir y se quedó inmóvil.

El español preocupado por haber cometido un error intentó poner distancia entre ellos pero el italiano se lo impidió sujetándole de la camisa y ocultando su rostro entre el cuello del moreno.

-También me gustas...- Susurró, no queriendo perder su oportunidad tampoco. A pesar de que el otro hablara en voz baja Antonio había escuchado con claridad y con delicadeza levantó el rostro del menor con una mano, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Preguntó con voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El italiano estaba perdido en los ojos verdes que le miraban con ternura y asintió levemente. Esa era la señal que esperaba el español y en seguida redujo la corta distancia que aún les separaba y le besó suavemente. Lovino respondió igualmente y pronto aquella acción se fue intensificando, Antonio fue recostando al otro sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él mientras que los brazos del italiano se aferraban al cuello del moreno. Antonio ya pudo asumir que el menor deseaba seguir con aquello tanto como él, así que para decepción del italiano se separó de sus labios para bajar sutilmente hasta su cuello, pero el cuello de la camisa le estorbó. Las manos del español se deslizaron hasta los botones de la camisa de Lovino pero antes de empezar a desabrocharlos no quiso arriesgarse.

-¿E-Estás seguro de esto, Lovi? No quiero que después te sientas mal por hacer...-

-¡J-Joder, si no quisiera ya te habría quitado de encima, bastardo!- Le interrumpió el otro. -C-continúa con lo que hacías... y-yo quiero... -dijo desviando la mirada, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

-V-Vale...- Aquello tomó desprevenido a Antonio, pero cómo dejarlo pasar. -Te quiero...- murmuró y besó le en la mejilla, desabotonando la camisa del menor ahora con su consentimiento, y le observó con detenimiento, no quería perderse de las expresiones del italiano.

Lovino sintió su pulso acelerarse bajo la intensa mirada del español, hasta llegó a pensar que Antonio lograba escuchar su corazón desbocado a medida que iba dejando al descubierto su torso. La suave piel del italiano se veía tan tentadora para el otro que se inclinó a besarle de nuevo bajando por su cuello y recorriendo la piel que finalmente estaba a su alcance y jugueteando con los pezones entre sus dedos mirando de reojo al menor que se estremecía con sus ojos cerrados bajo las caricias que le hacía.

Las manos callosas del moreno fueron bajando por los costados del más pequeño hasta llegar a su pantalón y alcanzaron su cinturón, lo deshizo y desabrochó aquellos ajustados pantalones que, sin importar lo bien que lucieran, necesitaba deshacerse de ellos. Lovino levantó un poco su cuerpo para facilitar la acción, algo nervioso, ahora estaba solo en ropa interior en frente del español, pero él aún traía todo puesto, eso no le agradaba.

-T-Tú también quítate la ropa, maldición...- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que lo haré, Lovi~!-Dijo el otro sonriendo sensualmente, incorporándose y sacándose la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. -¿Mejor?- Preguntó mientras se quitaba también los pantalones. Lovino no respondió y trataba de apartar la mirada obstinado pero le costaba dejar de ver el escultural cuerpo del español en frente de él y la reacción que esto le producía empezaba a hacerse notable bajo su ropa interior, especialmente cuando Antonio empezó a juguetear con el elástico de sus boxers fue entonces que no pudo despegar su mirada de él y mordió su labio inconscientemente esperando a que se deshiciera de la última prenda que le quedaba al español. El mayor, dándose cuenta de ello se los sacó lentamente dejando al italiano boquiabierto al ver finalmente la hombría del otro en todo su esplendor. -¿Te gusta?- Pregunta el español al notar la expresión del otro.

-¡C-Cállate, idiota!- Contestó el otro, ahora algo avergonzado de quitarse su última prenda.

-Ahora es tu turno~- Dijo el español acercándose al otro, le besó y mientras tanto le fue bajando la ropa interior hasta que se la sacó por completo y la dejó a un lado. Antonio inclinándose sobre el más chico empezó a mover su pélvis ligeramente contra la entrepierna de su compañero. Lovino se percató entonces de que sus sexos se estaban tocando, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido entre los labios del otro, sus manos se movieron para enredarse entre los rizos castaños del moreno, no quería que se detuviera. Complacido el cuidador de los caballos aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos consiguiendo que el pequeño italiano gimiera un poco más, pero eso no era lo que el español deseaba, realmente quería hacer realidad la fantasía que había tenido desde hacía ya un tiempo entonces, para molestia del italiano, dejó de moverse y se apartó de él, recostándose a un lado en la cama.

El joven confundido no supo lo que ocurría, en su cabeza pensó que tal vez no había hecho algo bien y con algo de miedo finalmente se atrevió a hablar. -¿Q-Q-Qué?-Dijo sentándose y mirando al español.

El otro sonrió y le tomó la mano atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Lovi, verás... He fantaseado con esto durante algún tiempo y pues... -No estaba seguro de cómo ponerlo en palabras, si ni cómo se lo tomaría el italiano cuando le dijera lo que tenía en mente. -e-en verdad me gustaría mucho que te pusieras arriba...-

Lovino le miró completamente desconcertado ¿En verdad el otro tenía fantasías con él? Bueno, si era sincero consigo, él había tenido también varios sueños húmedos que incluían sensuales españoles y camas de heno, pero era algo que nunca aceptaría en frente de nadie. -¿Eh?-

-Q-quiero decir...-

-¡Sé lo que quieres decir, joder!... e-es... es que... mi pie... me lo voy a lastimar, idiota...- Eso era verdad, pero su preocupación era en realidad que era su primera vez y no estaba seguro de si podría hacer algo como eso, por supuesto que no le confesaría tal cosa a Antonio, aunque probablemente lo notaría.

-Por favor, Lovi...- Le dijo el español poniendo ojos de cachorro triste y haciendo un puchero. -Solo inténtalo ¿Sí? Si causa dolor paramos, por fa~- Seguía insistiendo el mayor, Lovino finalmente no pudo resistirse y aceptó cumplir los deseos del moreno.

-Bien...- Dijo poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama. Antonio le ayudó a acomodarse sobre su regazo, pero el italiano no sabía qué hacer. Tenía cada una de sus rodillas a lado y lado de la cadera del mayor y bajó su cuerpo para sentarse, viendo que no sentía mucho dolor en su lesión decidió continuar, pero no sabía qué hacer ahora, estaba tremendamente nervioso y avergonzado.

El moreno suspiró. -Eres hermoso...- Dijo incorporándose levemente para besar el cuello del menor quien se sonrojó por el comentario, pero permanecía inmóvil. -Lovi, tienes que moverte, como lo hacía yo antes- Dijo el mayor sonriendo contra el cuello del italiano al notar lo inexperto que parecía, por supuesto que su Lovi no debía tener mucha experiencia, probablemente ninguna, pensó el español, así que mejor era llevar las cosas con calma, si era la primare vez de su querido italiano no quería causarle dolor.

-¡C-Cállate, era lo que iba a hacer!- Dijo avergonzado el otro pero se tomó otros segundos antes de empezar a moverse con suavidad. Era muy mono, pensaba Antonio mientras seguía besando y mordisqueando, y tal vez dejando algunas marcas, en el sensible cuello del italiano que respiraba agitado y dejaba escapar algunos gemidos.

Aprovechando que los labios del menor estaban separados, y que de alguna manera estaba distraído, el mayor llevó su mano hasta su rostro e introdujo un par de dedos en su boca, conociendo al chico no le extrañaba que tal vez le mordiera o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió al ver que aceptaba sus dedos y los chupaba como si se tratara de una golosina, el italiano realmente no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, estaba concentrado envistiendo contra la entrepierna del español y en cierto modo lo encontró estimulante aunque le costara aceptarlo. Pero de un momento a otro Antonio retiró sus dedos de la boca del joven jinete, cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los llevó hasta la entrada de éste donde rozó levemente con la punta de uno de sus dedos. De inmediato Lovino se puso rígido, incluso contuvo el aliento, eso preocupo al mayor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?- Dijo el español mirando a la cara al italiano.

-¡No!- Respondió el otro. Oh Dios, estaba jodidamente asustado, por suerte Antonio vio esto reflejado en su rostro y le hizo algunas caricias con su otra mano para calmarle.

-Está bien, Lovi. Te prometo que lo haré con cuidado- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Quiero hacerte sentir bien.- Dijo con determinación. El más joven bajó la mirada y asintió.

Ahora que tenía el consentimiento del otro, el español volvió a colocar su dedo sobre la entrada del italiano y ejerciendo algo de presión introdujo el primer dígito en el cálido interior del chico que seguía tenso pero intentaba tranquilizarse, aunque le parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Antonio trataba de tranquilizarlo dejando besos por su pecho mientras movía su dedo en el interior del italiano.

Después de un rato pensó que no se sentía tan mal, no le causaba dolor el ser penetrado por el dedo del mayor solo se sentía algo raro, aunque estaba increíblemente nervioso, a pesar de eso empezó a relajarse, quería hacerlo hasta el final y no iba a permitirse llegar tan lejos para no tenerlo todo de una vez. Al notar que el menor se relajaba, el español introdujo el segundo dedo lentamente para no hacerle daño, está vez si dolió y el italiano se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del mayor dejando salir algunos quejidos, pero el dolor no duró mucho, el otro sabía lo que hacía, buscó el punto de placer en el interior del chico y supo que lo había encontrado porque podía escuchar el placer en los gemidos que emitía el menor.

Lovino estaba ahora más relajado, al principio no pensaba que lo que hacía Antonio pudiera sentirse bien pero él mismo había empezado a mover su trasero contra la mano del español para incrementar la fricción, sin embargo eso no duró mucho porque pronto el mayor retiró los dedos de su entrada, dejando al italiano gruñendo en desaprobación.

El español tomó su miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada del más joven y le provocó un poco rozando su entrada con él, entonces con su otra mano guió la cadera del italiano para empalarlo en su hombría, lentamente hasta llegar a la base. El más pequeño cerró los ojos mientras esto ocurría, estaba tratando de no concentrarse en el dolor que le producía aquella acción que dolía más que sus dos dedos juntos. Finalmente suspiró aliviado al llegar a la base, al fin se sentía completamente unido al hombre que amaba y jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Antonio acarició suavemente los costados del otro, haciéndolo estremecer. El chico empezó a relajarse más, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tener al español en su interior así que movió un poco su pelvis para experimentar cómo se sentía.

Fue un poco atemorizante al principio sentir que algo se movía dentro, pero no se sentía mal. Por su parte Antonio decidió recostarse y disfrutar de la vista no quería quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, era mejor de lo que había soñado, la estrechez de Lovino era demasiado estimulante, pero tenía que resistirse si no quería lastimarlo y dejar que lo hiciera a su ritmo al menos al principio.

El italiano colocó sus manos sobre el musculoso pecho del mayor en busca de apoyo para moverse un poco más, levantando su cuerpo y luego volviendo a bajar sobre el falo lentamente, casi una tortura para el moreno debajo de él que dejó salir un gruñido de placer al sentir la fricción que empezaba a crear el joven. Mientras seguía moviéndose Lovino se inclinó, sin tener plena conciencia de ello, y sintió que un inmenso placer recorría todo su cuerpo y no pudo contener un fuerte gemido de sorpresa. Intentando sentirlo de nuevo se movió nuevamente de la misma forma sintiendo como el placer le recorría toda su espalda bajando hasta su erección, se sentía muy bien y quería seguir sintiéndolo así que aceleró el ritmo, lo que también complació a Antonio que ahora tenía el placer de escuchar los desinhibidos sonidos que emitía su compañero y no pudo evitar comenzar a envestir hacia arriba para encontrarse con los movimientos del italiano. Pronto la pareja estaba prácticamente rebotando sobre la cama, el cabezal golpeaba la pared con sus movimientos, se escuchaba en la habitación el golpeteo, el rechinar de la madera junto con el choque de los cuerpos sudorosos y los gemidos de ambos, en especial del menor que exclamaba frases incoherentes y maldiciones en italiano, ya pronto alcanzarían su clímax.

-¡A-Antonio, Antonio, Antonio!- Repetía el italiano como un mantra, el timbre de su voz se aumentaba en una octava cada vez que llamaba al otro hasta que finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo y se corrió sobre el abdomen del español.

-¡Agh... L-Lovi!- Al sentir el interior del menor estrecharse aún más, el mayor tampoco pudo contenerse más y se vino el lo profundo de su amado italiano con un fuerte gruñido.

Ambos terminaron respirando agitados, Antonio se incorporó para besar a su nuevo amante con dulzura y pasión hasta que ambos se relajaron. El español esperaba que el italiano se moviera de su lugar pero tras hacer un intento de moverse volvió a quedarse en su lugar, aún con el falo del otro dentro de sí, lo cual de algún modo captó el interés del mayor que le acarició suavemente los costados.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi? ¿Acaso quieres ir a por otra ronda, cariño~?- Dijo besándole el cuello. Ya estaba cansado y no sabía si iba a conseguir 'animarse' de nuevo, pero por Lovino iba a hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡N-no! ¡C-Claro que no, estúpido bastardo pervertido!- Le respondió el italiano, apartándose un poco e ignorando la forma en que le había llamado. -E-es que, no puedo levantarme... j-joder... me duele mi tobillo, maldita sea...- Se quejó frustrado.

Antonio se fijó el tobillo del menor que ahora se veía más inflamado que antes bajo las vendas.

-¡Coño!... ¡l-lo siento! - Dijo el otro preocupado y levantando con cuidado al italiano y poniéndolo sobre la cama. -Dios mio... está muy inflamado...- comentó analizando de cerca la lesión. -Creo que tendré que darte otro masaje~

-¡Tsk! Idiota... ahora quién sabe cuándo podré volver a montar y es por tu culpa...- Se quejó haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos.

-Pues para mi montas perfectamente, haha~- Bromeó el español, en seguida fue atacado por una almohada que volando a su cabeza.

_AN: Holly shit... me he tardado haciendo esto más de lo que esperaba ahora editando... _

_btw, es la primera vez que escribo smut así, normalmente solo lo hago en rolplay, espero no haberme excedido en las descripciones XD me cuentan si les ha gustado :P_

_gracias por leer ;D_


End file.
